Stronger In Numbers
by Golden Book of Elvish Words
Summary: its a crossover between inuyasha, yugioh!, naruto, and the real world. two characters from each show and three 'real' people all get sent to this world where evil is on the lose and romance is budding.


Stronger In Numbers

Elf: okay so. This little fic me and my friend Luna are creating together. She doesn't have an account on fanfiction… at least I don't think she does. Anyways. It's a crossover between Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Naruto. So… enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Are not mine.

Chapter One: Enter…EVERYONE! Katie's P.O.V 

The cold was what woke me up. I wouldn't have gotten up for at least a few more hours otherwise. I sat up instantly, eyes growing wide as I realized I had somehow gotten outside.. in the snow. Last time I had checked it was summer in Ohio. I stood up. Nothing here was familiar. I bit my lower lip, thinking what to do. Looking down at myself I was relieved I wasn't in my pajamas. I was wearing camo zip off pants, a black shirt that said "Vote For Pedro." In red, and two black wristbands that had a Liger on each one. Around my neck was a long necklace of little skull beads my dad had made for me, which was amazing really since he hates to do anything artistic unless you count cooking as artistic. To top it all off I was wearing my black shoes with a little flame guy on one side, and a little water guy on the other. Adjusting my black squared glasses I exhaled sharply. There was nothing to it but to start walking. It seemed as if the whole woods that I was in just kept on going forever, with no one else around. I was proved wrong when I tripped over a guy who had suddenly appeared in the snow. Getting up once again, the guy I had tripped over sat bolt upright.

"What in the world is going on here?" he asked, his voice having a hint of an English accent to it.

"I was hoping to ask you the same question." I answered, helping the guy up. He didn't look to be more than sixteen. "My name's Katie." I continued, feeling I could trust this guy even though I had no idea who he was.

"Ryu." He replied. "Do you know where we are?" I shook my head.

"Your hair is funny…." I said, poking at his silverish hair that spiked downward just below his shoulder.

"It isn't." he said mater of a factly, taking a step backwards. I shrugged. "And what about your hair?" he asked. "I've got more hair than you have."

"Yes…" I said, a bit irritated as I brushed a bit of hair out of my eye. "And its in need of a cut…" I shook my head. "Come on lets just go. Were bound to run into other people if we do." Finding the sense in at least my last sentence he nodded, following after me as I started walking on again. It started snowing then, and the both of us were miserable.

"Gah." Ryu said. "I've been through some weird stuff but nothing as weird as this… I thought it was summer…"

"Oh good, I haven't lost my mind then." I murmured. "Its summer where I come from too." Ryu smiled slightly when all of a sudden a guy with blue spiky hair jumped down from a tree in front of us.

"A person!" Ryu exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he had said it. We had been walking for at least three hours with not another soul in site. The guy crossed his arms, looking at us.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked the question as if he hated to admit he was lost.

"Dangit." Ryu said. "We were hopen you could tell us." The guy sighed, sounding a bit irritated.

"Hey Luna!" the guy called to a shady figure up in a tree. "Its safe to come down now!" Two white Sneakered feet dropped down from a branch, the rest of this Luna person still hidden.

"You sure?" She asked. The guy nodded, looking up at her. A girl wearing a plain white skort and an off the shoulder blue shirt slid down from the branch she had been on, revealing a face I knew, although not that well seeing as how I had only seen pictures of Luna. She and I IMed a lot, mostly because I lived in Ohio and she lived in New York. (Yes, I know, people are paranoid and say its risky but so far I've been safe and made some of my best friends in the process.) She hadn't seemed to notice me yet, so I hid my look of surprise.

"Well…" I said quietly. "It's a small world after all." All three people looked at me curiously.

"Mind filling us in?" the so far nameless guy asked.

"Maybe you should do the same, no-name?" I replied quickly. He glared at me. Luna sighed.

"His name is Sasuke." She answered for him. Sasuke turned his glace to Luna.

"Why'd you go and tell 'em for?" he asked. Luna shrugged, fiddling with a necklace with a music note on it around her neck. Sasuke sighed.

"So what are your names then?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm Ryu and this is Katie." Ryu answered for him and myself. Luna blinked, looking me up and down.

"Okay, I know you." She said, although I could tell she was still a bit uncertain. I grinned, thinking this another opportune moment to be weird.

"Glad to hear that." I answered, pretending to take off an imaginary hat and bow. "Pokemaniac at your service." Pokemaniac was my IM name.

"Dude as in… The Llama?" My grin became wider, a nickname I had earned. She poked my arm as if to test it was really me as I wondered why I didn't do the same to her when I first saw her. "Wow it IS you!" I poked her back as a test myself.

"Ha!" I said. "And its really YOU!"

"So…you guys know each other then?" Ryu asked. Luna and I nodded at the same time.

"Haha!" I emphasized. "This is so kool!" I don't really get excited about things much, saying 'haha' and 'kool' are pretty much my limit. Luna on the other hand was bouncing on her heels in one place. I had only ever been that excited and that was right before we went to a Green Day concert. Before anything else happened, Sasuke had pulled a pointy looking…thing and a woman with long black hair had revealed herself off to the right of our little group. She was wearing a long sleeved top and red bottoms, definitely not from this era. They were loose, as if they hadn't been made for her but for someone else. She was holding a bow, and notched in the string were two arrows.

"Put it away, boy." She said, meaning Sasuke's small weapon.

"I believe you should be the one to put your weapon away." Sasuke told her. "We have you outnumbered, four to one."

"Make that three to one!" Ryu said, hiding behind a tree. The woman laughed once when all of a sudden their came a;

"Stop!" from behind her. She did, looking back. A girl with a white tea-shirt and jeans emerged from behind the woman. She also had on golden, Greek looking sandals and on her left wrist was a silver, squared bracelet. "That's Luna!" she explained to the woman. "And…. Katie too?" It was now my turn to be confused. She looked familiar too…

"Cat!" Luna yelped. "It really IS a small world!" I blinked.

"Cat…." I murmured, and suddenly. "Oh CAT!"

"You know these people?" the woman asked. Cat nodded, half jogging over to us. The woman sighed, putting away her bow and arrows. Sasuke did the same with his weapon as Ryu came out from behind the tree, then sped up just a bit when he saw Cat.

"Hello." Ryu said to her. I stifled a snicker. Cat blinked.

"Um…Hi…." She answered him.

"So then." Sasuke said. "I'm gonna guess you two have no idea where we are so I'm gonna cut to the chase and as you your name." He was talking more to the black-haired woman than to Cat, for me and Luna had done a pretty good job of establishing that her name really was Cat.

"I go by Kikyo." She answered. Sasuke sighed, leaning on a tree only to be tackled by a pink haired girl who dressed matching her hair's color.

"SASUKE!" She eeped. I already didn't like this girl, despising the color pink. Luna was practically boring a hole straight through her skinny frame with her glare.

"Gack!" Was Sasuke's not-so-thrilled reply. "Get off me Sakura I cant breathe!" The Sakura girl ignored him.

"If I'm not mistaken I don't think that Sasuke is a plushie…" Luna said to Sakura. Sakura finally let Sasuke breathe, my snickering annoying her.

"Oh…what would you know?" Sakura said. "Sasuke who are these people?" Sasuke picked himself up off the ground.

"Friends I guess…" Sasuke answered, glancing at our rapidly growing group.

"Oh." Sakura said again.

"Gosh." Ryu said. "Maybe we should just wait until our whole group is here before going through names again…"

"Yeah, but how will we know our whole group is here?" asked a new, irritated sounding voice. Kikyo turned to face him.

"Inuyasha!" she let emotion slip through her voice. Something she hadn't done or shown up till now. This new… person… had long silver hair with silver dog ears at the top of his head and overly-long nails. He was dressed in the same fashion as Kikyo, except both his top and bottom were red. I barely paid him any attention though as I saw a tri-color haired boy wearing Egyption styled clothing, making his tan show up even better.

"Pharaoh!" Ryu said. "I thought I'd never see you again!" The guy smiled.

"Ryu." He said, uncrossing his once crossed arms.

"I'm glad you remember me! We thought once you had gone back into the past you might have forgotten!" Ryu said in an almost worried voice. By now all of us were confused.

"No." The Pharaoh said. "I would never forget."

Elf: Right so… that's the end of the first chappie! Reviews are MUCH appreciated!


End file.
